Coming of Age
by StraussNeel
Summary: It Coming up to Natsus 18 Birthday, what could the "Coming of Age Ritual" Mean for our young Dragon Slayer, and how will it affect the people around him. This is a NaMi Fanfiction, Lemons will come in Later chapters Disclamer "I Do Not Own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters"Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Start of a New Day

Coming of Age

Chapter 1

All seemed well on this Day in Magnolia, People where just starting there days with the sun peering over the horizon, Not a cloud in site. It had seemed like a perfect day, well technically it was, well for everyone apart from a certain pink haired Dragonslayer. Natsu had woke up from another very restless night of sleep, he had not had a good nights sleep in now 3 weeks. Like the last 3 weeks he had woken up sweeting and frustrated. "Good Dam it again…. But I only have a week left, why did it have to be my 18th birthday…. Grrrr" Natsu voiced out loud to no one in particular.

With that he got out of his bed still very frustrated, more over sexually frustrated. "Dam I hate mating season, and why does it have to be her.." Natsu said while turning the shower to cold thinking that maybe a cold shower will help somewhat.

After he exits the shower still being frustrated as hell he walks into his bedroom, to be greeted by happy. "Natsu what are we gonna do for breakfast? Can we go to the fish market, Please..?" Happy said excitedly not realising the torment that Natsu was in. "Sure buddy, we might as well head there now then how bout we get a job once we get to the guild." "Aye." Was all that Happy return, with that they headed out the door towards the fish market.

Unbeknown to them in another part of the city a certain white haired bar mage had woken up as well extremely sexually frustrated. For the last 3 weeks she had been having extremely vivid dreams about a certain Fire Dragon slayer. She had know that she had had feelings for him but was always to scared to act on the feeling for thinking that he had feeling for Lucy or Lisanna. There was also another fact that had been worrying her was the fact that in these 3 week Natsu had been seeming different, well mainly he was very distant to everyone but more so to her. Wondering what it could be she decided that today she would ask Natsu what it was. With this thought in mind she got out of bed and made her way to the shower to try and cool off before cooking Lisanna and Elfman Breakfast then heading to the guild.

While Mira was on her way to the guild she saw Natsu heading to the fish market and decided to head to him and ask him what has been up of late, and why he has been distant, she was worried that she had done something wrong and not fully understanding what that was. So off she ran to hopefully get her much needed answers out of him, knowing that he was never able to keep stuff from her for to long.

Natsu was walking towards the fish market, his hands behind his head in his usually walking stance, with happy flying right next to him. Well he was walking till he smelt the heavenly scent which inturn had frozen him in place. Happy was about to ask what was going on and why had he stopped when he heard Mira yelling "Natsu.. what a minute." Now happy was never oblivious to the affect that Mira had on Natsu, or the fact of him coming of age and what that had meant, Natsu had explained all this to him years ago.

When Mira had come to a stop behind Natsu catching her breathe. Natsu still facing away from her, his instincts had take over a little, he tilted his head back as if to look at the sky and brought in a deep breathe, in that breathe he deeply inhaled miras sent of fresh lavender. "Oh that is the best smell," he thought. Returning his head to looking forward he let out a growl, this hat terrified everyone in the facility including Happy as he felt uncontrolled fear at this, however for Mira, this growl made her extremely turned on. More so when he growled her name after that. With this she started closing the gap slowly about to mumble his name. That was until he gained his senses back a little after realising what had happen, then saying "oh shit…. What am I doing I cant…. What am I thinking" with that Natsu bolted almost faster than the eyes can see. Leaving Mira and Happy there wondering what was going on.

Happy broke the silence, "aww, now what am I gonna get for break fast" saying with a down trodden face. Then Mira thought she would ask happy what was going on with Natsu. "Umm.. Happy what's wrong with happy and what was that all about?" Happy just turned to Mira " I think it has something to do with the Mating season and Natsu's birthday but other than that I don't really know" Happy lied, thinking that Natsu was suppose to be the one to explain to her about the coming of age ritual with his mate and not him, so he left it.

Mira just smiled "Thanks Happy, how bout you come with me and ill get you some breakfast at the guild." "Aye" happy said excitedly.

On there way to the guild Mira decided she needed some answers and considering that she couldn't get them of Natsu she would get the next best thing and ask Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy.

Apon reaching Fairy Tales Guild Hall Mira and happy make there what over to the Bar where Mira tells happy that she will be right back with his fish that she had promised. In the Kitchen Mira gets caught in thought "could Natsu be the reason for my dreams, and why was I so turned on when he growled when everyone else in the area was terrified, I think its time that I get some answers and I think Laxus and the others will know." Once Happy's Breakfast is finished she walks back out to the Bar, "Here you go happy," she says smiling, "Thanks Mira, you're the best" Happy returns. After this Mira decides that she has waited for to long. "Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy can you please come with me I need to speak to you guys alone." With this the dragons slayers get up knowing themselves what this is about and walk over to Mira who is by the back storage room in the guild walking in she closes the door and puts a privacy spell on the room.

Once everyone was sitting down Mira speaks up "I think you guys know what this is about and I need some answers, hopefully you can answer them" Laxus just smugly says "Bout time Mira, you took long enough" Gajeel just does his usual reply "Gehihihi"

Up on the hill above magnolia Natsu sits with his back against the tree thinking over today's events, realising he cant run from this and that he needs to figure out a way to let Mira know that she is his mate. With this he stands up and walks back to the guild thinking along the way at how he is going to approach the topic in question.


	2. Chapter 2 the Plan Set

Coming of Age

Chapter 2

It was mid morning in Magnolia, people where still rushing around from there morning market shopping or going to work. Fairy Tail was much the same members talking to each other accepting jobs of the list, however there wasn't the usual morning brawl as of yet, as the Main culprit starting the brawls in not there yet. At the table usually occupied by Team Natsu sat Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy chatting away happy or well happy ish anyway, Lucy was complaining about her due rent and needing a job so she doesn't get behind, "Whens Natsu gonna get here Happy, I need rent money?" Lucy said laying her head on her arms and sighing. "I dunno Lucy I haven't seen him this morning since he bolted at the fish market" Happy replied to the Blonde haired celestial mage.

This immediately caught Erza's attention, "How do you mean bolted, Happy?", "Bolted as in the opposite of stayed still" happy said smugly chuckling to himself, "Happy" Erza said very sternly, this making happy immediately stop chuckling knowing he was in trouble, "Yes Erza", "Why did Natsu bolt, to be honest I really don't know, one minute we where walking to the fish market, Next thing he froze still, then he took off faster that I could even ask what was up with him" Happy lied even sighing for emphasis, truthfully happy knew the reason but, in this case it definitely wasn't his place to talk about, if Natsu had wanted them to know he would have told them. Lucy has pipes up next "Have you guys noticed that Natsu has been really weird lately, I wonder what it could be", everyone at the table nodded. "Maybe we should as him when he comes to the guild, maybe he will tell us, or at least give us an idea anyway." Lucy said everyone agreed and then when back to chatting about random stuff.

Meanwhile in another part of the guild Mira had just gotten the last 3 Dragon Slayers into the Back room, Mira turned to look at them all sitting there quietly, all three secretly knowing what this was about, but they wanted Mira to bring the topic up however.

Mira steeled her self, "um… Guys I want to speak to you guys about Natsu, do you guys know what's been up with him? Cause he has been really quiet and not acting himself?" Mira had a little blush on her face now. The dragon slayers looked in between them selves as if asking each other, then noddled.

Laxus was the first to talk "Bout time you talked to us about it cause you definitely aint gonna get it outta him easily, but yes we do know what is going on with Natsu." Mira looked Happy at this, "Oh please can you tell me?".

Now it was Wendy's turn to talk, "We will Mira if all the questions we ask you get answer correctly and you have to be honest with us, once these are meet we will tell you everything." Mira paused for a second "Question, there gonna interrogate me so they will tell me what's going on, but I will get to find out what's bothering him so ok" Mira thought to herself steeling herself again replying "Ok, ask away".

Gajeel then spoke "what ever is said in here is between us first question, do you feel warmer when ever Natsu is near and colder the further he is away?" Mira replied with "Yes", Laxus was next "Do you feel emotions randomly at times when they have nothing to do with what you where doing at the time?" "Yes, but.." Mira was cut off by Wendy "Just wait Mira just answer the questions all these are important, all will be apparent at the end, now do you feel more powerful as in magical strength when Natsu is close to you?" "Yes" "Have you been having dreams about Natsu this past 3 weeks and at the same time each year since you meet him." Gajeel now asked, Mira paused "Yes and Yes" Laxus then looked nervous knowing the Next question but afraid to as the lady in front "Have these dreams been of a sexual nature?" Mira blushed heavily and then Mumbled "Yes" while looking at the floor. "Ok Mira nearly finished, have you been able to for unexplainable reasons always know how to find Natsu" Mira just replied "Yes, since I have known him I have always kind of know where he was or would be.", Laxus then pipped up "Now Mira, this is the most important question and we will not laugh or judge or anything,….. Do you love Natsu?" Mira turned shy again mumbling, "Yes I do".

Satisfied with the answers the three dragon-slayer look to each other and nod again in unison. Wendy speaks up "Ok, Mira we will tell you what we know, um… to put it simply, you are Natsu's 'Mate' ". Mira pauses at this looking at Laxus, who inturns know why she is looking at him. "Yes Mira like the stuff I was talking to you about Cana those years ago." Mira nodded.

"As you would know, Dragon slayers take on qualities of the dragon due to the Magic we hold, but more importantly the Dragon Soul we house as an extra in side us." Laxus now picks up after Wendy "Basically every year we go through a mating season near our birthdays, how ever the 18th birthday is more important, that is when we have the 'Coming of age', Basically this means we are established with our complete powers, also we have to have mark and mate with our mates, well that is if you have meet them before this time, dragon mates have an unexplained attraction to there slayers, or bond as such."

Gajeel then starts talking, "This is where it gets tricky for you in particular." Mira gives an inquisitive look saying "How so?" Gajeel just reply's " Well things are a little different for elemental dragon slayers like Natsu" Gajeel pauses before continuing. "Basically Elemental Dragon Slayers Mate for eternity." Mira was about to speak when Wendy cut her off, "Ill explain Mira, Slayers like Natsu and myself, being Elemental slayers, how do I put this, um.. our Mates also have a Dragon soul inside them, and that soul is the soul mate of the Dragon inside the slayer." Wendy stopped and allowed Mira to process this.

Mira started thinking to her self while smiling "Mate? Does that mean Natsu Loves me too, but what do they mean by the dragon soul" she then looked at the slayers, feeling extremely giddy with this news "Dragon soul?" Gajeel replied "Yes Mira, a second soul along side your own, meaning you are destined to be with him, also explains how you are so damn strong on a different note." This last part confused Mira "What do you mean why im so powerful." Laxus's turn to talk "Basically, your body is able to tap into the strength of the dragon soul inside you, meaning you have an extreme amount of potential magical power and strength in side you but that is for another time, Natsu can explain that part to you more fully. Right now we need to figure out a plan to get Natsu to act or if we don't and he misses the ritual, we could be in a bit of trouble", Laxus was now shacking only having heard rumours about this but was worried none the less. Laxus continues more shakily "I have an idea, but this is gonna hurt me big time, haha ill probably be in the infirmary for a couple of days but that's better that an elemental slayer going on a rampage." Wendy and Gajeel looked at him knowing what he planned Wendy pipes up "Are you sure, cause if you are it will definitely start the process pretty quick" Laxus nodded.

Mira was caught in though "wow this is all to good to be true, my biggest dream is coming true and it looks like these guys are willing to go through hell to help me". Mira just spoke up "Thank you for helping me guys, I don't know how ill ever repay you, but what is your plan?" Then Laxus spoke up explaining the plan shivering the whole time.

 **Hey Guys StraussNeel here, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter, I plan on releasing the next chapter with in a week, Hopefully be uploading another story later in the week.**

 **Next Chapter will be a little more exciting, im just trying to work up to it correctly.**

 **Hope you Enjoy**

 **Straussneel out, till next time**


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings Shown

Coming of Age

Chapter 3

Feelings Shown

It was around noon, maybe a bit after when Natsu had decided to enter the guild hall. He was still a little on the edge after the reaction he had had to Miras presence this morning and more over at the extreme desire he had had to take her there in the street. However what was scaring him the most was the fact that he felt like he had no control over it like he was in the backseat of his own body and his Instincts had taken over completely.

Natsu had known early in life that Mira was his mate, he had known it from the very first day he had meet her, it felt exhilarating how his heart was about to beat out of his chest, his inner Dragon however was more excited.

Natsu had always been close to Mira, always there to protect her even if she didn't know it, always a shoulder to cry on, always trying to make her smile. He had always loved her smile, a smile that could make you melt, he loved it and he loved everything about the girl. But no matter how much he tried he could never bring himself to actually confess, and now he was pushing his luck he had under a week left, to mark and mate with Mira or his inner dragon would send him on a rampage.

Through all this thinking he had not realise that he had sat himself down at a table in the back of the guild trying to figure out what he was gonna do, he looked around, to see who was there and figuring out what they where doing.

His team where at there usual table every now and then giving him weird looks at why he was sitting over there instead of with them. Gajeel was sitting with Levy "Shock Horror" Natsu thought to himself, while letting a little laugh out. Macho was sitting at the bar with Wakaba drinking and talking about random stuff, and ogling Mira, this which of course made Natsu's blood boil, but he knew it wasn't his place to do anything as Mira was not his so he couldn't fight for her honour just for them looking at her.

Although the pair that caught his attention for some reason was Laxus and Cana sitting at the Bar, He couldn't figure out why but he had this feeling that Laxus and Cana kept looking at Mira.

Over at Team Natsu, they where discussing how they where gonna breach the topic of what has been wrong with Natsu of late. "The thing is wont he get mad that we are treading in his personal life?" Lucy asked. "Dunno really, Flame Brain never usually looks down like this, he always seems happy, and now he looks like someone killed his cat…. No offence Happy" Gray stated while laughing a little at Happy, "None taken Gray, He does really look down hopefully he tells us soon." Happy said lying as he knew the reason he was down, and unbeknownst to Natsu's team the problem and turmoil Natsu was facing was about 10 feet from him, In the form of the Beautiful White haired Bar Mage.

Erza stood up "Gah its gonna be easy to ask him, he always tells me what's up if I force him." Erza said as she walked over to Natsu's table.

Erza arrived at Natsu's table thinking that he would lift his head at her presence like he usually does. However she was wrong, Natsu still had his head in his arms but this time he was focusing on Mira, letting her sweet Lavender smell fill his nose, the sound of her heels clicking on the floor filling his ears effectively blocking out ever other Noise and scent in the place. He defiantly wasn't focused on Erza standing right next to him now screaming his name.

"NATSU" Erza screamed this time slamming her hands down on the table to get his attention. Natsu lifted his head, very angrily said "what, cant a guy sit in peace?" his eyes in the form of dragon slits, this made a shiver of fear go down Erza's back, only once had she seen that emotionless look on Natsu's face and that was at the Tower of Heaven.

At the moment that Natsu lifted his head Laxus thought this is the perfect time he turned to Cana and said through is link, "Please look after me, and sorry for this." Cana just nodded and smiled. Laxus then turned to a smartass thinking "Oh. This is gonna Hurt."

Next second Laxus lightning shifted behind Mira "so sweet cheeks you changed your mind about what me and Cana asked you bout the threesome." Mira just turned around pushed Laxus back "Eeew, No I haven't changed my mind that will never happen." Laxus moved back in to Mira, at this time he had Natsu's full attention, Standing at the Back of the guild was Natsu looking at Laxus completely ignoring Erza, his eyes holding no emotion, his arms starting to hold what looked like Dragon scales, his finger nails getting longer, Natsu also had a murderous Aura wrapped around him. Erza was standing next to him and had to move back because to be honest she was scared. She had never seen Natsu like this; the power he was emitting was god-like. Natsu then spoke up but it sounded deeper like a dragon was talking. " **LAXUS, STAY AWAY FROM HER"**. This voice terrified Laxus a little as it did everyone in the guild the only one not terrified was Mira. Laxus just thought to himself, "Im doing this for you Natsu, Sorry Man." Then Laxus replied "What are you gonna do about it Pipsqueak, ill touch her if I want." He did this slapping her ass, causing her to squeal.

Everyone in the guild shocked that Laxus was acting like this, Wendy was getting ready to heal Laxus knowing that was gonna happen.

When Mira squealed time seemed to stop for Natsu and his mind started having a fight with the dragon inside himself about protection of Mira and not wanting to hurt his Family. When he heard Mira squeal again Natsu stoped thinking and Just Snapped.

" **LAXUS".** Natsu Screamed "Perfect" Laxus thought. In then instance after Natsu roared. He instantaneously was in front of Laxus, Faster that anyone in the guild could track. With that Natsu smashed down on Laxus Head so hard it smashed him through the floor in to the basement, " **She is Mine** " this sent a pleasurable shiver down Miras spine and caused her to smile a little at the possessiveness that his voice held. Then Natsu disappeared again this time down into the basement and kicked Laxus Back up through the floor in to the guild hall, ripping the floor apart, Laxus just holding on to consciousness now, while in mid air Natsu again appeared behind him and kicked him through the guild hall pillars and in to the other side of the guild now completely unconscious. " **Remember Mira is 'MINE'"** Natsu bellowed.

Leaning back he started gathering power in his mouth, this caused Mira to remember back to what Laxus said to her when he explained the Plan.

Flashback.

"Mira you Need to remember one thing her Natsu will be acting on Instinct to Protect you, he will most likely keep going till he either kills me or you stop him, how you do that is up to you, But you are the only person who will return him to himself, OK" Laxus said, Mira just nodded. "Yes Laxus thanks for this"

Flashback ends

Natsu built the power in his mouth aimed it at Laxus " **Fire Dragons Ro…."** Natsu was interrupted by Mira in front of him kissing him, she held the kiss for a few seconds, the kiss told Natsu that she loved him, how much she cared for him and that she was safe. She pulled her self back from the kiss and could see Natsu's eyes return to normal.

The rest of the guild was in shock at the extreme power Natsu had housed inside of him, and the extent he was going to go to protect Mira. With this you could see Wendy and Cana rushing to Laxus to see if he was ok.

Back with Mira and Natsu they where looking into each others eyes, she could feel his power dissipating, Mira spoke up "I Love you Natsu, I know about being your mate, please stop, Laxus was only trying to help you, confess it personally to me." Natsu then had everything rush back to him he stood back out of Miras hold, "What have I done" Natsu said with tears coming from his eyes, "Im so sorry everyone I thought I could control it, Im so sorry." Tear streaming down his face and turns to run out the Guild doors. "NATSU" Mira yelled she was about to take off after him but she had Levy and Gajeel hold her back, Gajeel spoke first "Just wait a a little bit to let im think then go find him you will know when he wants you to find him because you will feel that he wants you to find him, No Dragon slayer likes running on instinct and he is scared at the fact he nearly killed Laxus." Mira ripped her arms out of there grip, "Natsu needs me I know it, an now one will get in my way." Mira's Demonic aura surrounding her. With that Mira went running out the door after Natsu.

 **Another chapter done, hope you guys like.**

 **Another NaMi Fanfiction will be uploaded this week as well as the next chapter to Coming of Age and The Unexpected Gift.**

 **Straussneel out**


End file.
